memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 3. A * Lily Acain as Hawaiian woman (uncredited) * Antony Acker as alien waiter (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as ** Sakari female (uncredited) ** Taresian woman (uncredited) * Reba Shaw Alexander as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Erinn Allison as Talaxian masseuse (uncredited) * Johnetta Anderson as bar patron (uncredited) * Susette Andres as bar patron (uncredited) * Bobby Apisa as Hawaiian waiter (uncredited) B * Bobby Baier as militia member (uncredited) * Ted Barba as Sakari male (uncredited) * Patrick Barnitt as Borg ( ; uncredited) * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Simon Billig as Hogan * Simone Boisseree as Hawaiian woman (uncredited) * Chuck Borden as a Swarm species alien (uncredited) * Harry Boykoff as Akritirian prisoner (uncredited) * Eve Brenner as Korenna Mirell * Ivar Brogger as Orum * E. Brown as Caribbean musician (uncredited) * Carl David Burks as Russell (uncredited) C * Jeff Cadiente as torch holder (uncredited) * Steve Carnahan as an Security guard (uncredited) * Cid Castillo as torch holder (uncredited) * T. Clark as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Christopher Clarke as Lord Byron * Tracee Cocco as ** Pink alien visitor (uncredited) ** Tak Tak shopper (uncredited) * Jessica Collins as Linnis Paris * Damaris Cordelia as ** Mikhal bar alien (uncredited) ** Former Borg drone (uncredited) ** (uncredited) D * Stephen Davies as Nakahn * A. Davila as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Carole Davis as Giuseppina Pentangeli * James Delano as waiter (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * Adriana del Pomar as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Noél De Souza as Gandhi * Brett Donahue as (uncredited) * Nolan Donahue as (uncredited) * Brian Donofrio as science division officer (uncredited) E * Cheryl Eckelberry as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Michele Edison as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Patrick Emery as command officer (uncredited) * Alexander Enberg as Vorik * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) F * John Faruzzi as Hawaiian waiter (uncredited) * Jennifer Ferdinand as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Heather Ferguson as command officer (uncredited) * Michael Fiske as a Garan miner * Holiday Freeman as Transporter chief (uncredited) G * Tim Garner as militia member (uncredited) * Ransom Gates as O'Donnell (uncredited) * Galyn Görg as * Ken Gruz as Tak Tak shopper (uncredited) H * Lori Hallier as Riley Frazier * Noelle Hannibal as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Grace Harrell as an Ocampa midwife (uncredited) * J. Hart as Paxau Resort man (uncredited) * Scott Haven as a Kazon-Nistrim engineer * Stacy Hawkens as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Sue Henley as ** (uncredited, except ) ** Mikhal bar alien (uncredited) ** Santa Monica passersby (uncredited) * Peter Horak as Sutok's henchman (uncredited) * Kerry Hoyt as (uncredited) J * Jim James as militia member (uncredited) * Donald R. Jankiewicz as Hanonian (uncredited) * Patrick Jankiewicz as Hanonian (uncredited) * Julie Jiang as operations lieutenant (uncredited) * Lana Joy as Hawaiian woman (uncredited) L * Karl Laird as artist (uncredited) * Irving Lewis as Sutok's henchman (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as ** operations division officer (uncredited) ** Mikhal traveler (uncredited) * Linda Li as ** Lei strangler (uncredited) ** Taresian woman (uncredited) * Angela Lloyd as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * R. Lo as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) M * Dennis Madalone as ** Sciences officer (uncredited) ** Voth guard (uncredited) * Linda Madalone as Hanonian (uncredited) * Mark Major as ** Kazon-Nistrim (uncredited) ** Borg corpse (uncredited) ** Tak Tak shopper (uncredited) * Athena Massey as Jessen * Betty Matsushita as T'Pau (uncredited) * Nichole McAuley as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Lorin McCraley as Hanonian (uncredited) * Don McManus as Zio * Janna Michaels as the young Kes * Marie Micheaux as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Akritirian prisoner (uncredited) ** Swarm species alien (uncredited) ** Stunt double for David Lee Smith (uncredited) * Rosemary Morgan as Piri * Traci Murray as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) N * Sandra Nelson as Marayna * Jack Nolan as an Enaran cadet (uncredited) O * Alan Oppenheimer as the Nezu ambassador * Louis Ortiz as ** Culhane (uncredited) ** Mikhal bar alien (uncredited) ** Sakari male (uncredited) ** Voth guard (uncredited) * Steve Ozuna as Mikhal traveler (uncredited) P * Michael Papajohn as security officer (uncredited) * Susan Patterson as Marie Kaplan * Lemuel Perry as ** Mikhal bar alien (uncredited) ** Santa Monica passersby (uncredited) * Robert Picardo as ** The Doctor ** Lewis Zimmerman (uncredited) * B. Pierce as Caribbean musician (uncredited) * Suzie Plakson as R * Ron Ravetti as Paxau Resort man (uncredited) * Keith Rayve as a command division officer * Tina Reddington as an Enaran girl * Craig Reed as former Borg drone (uncredited) * Julie Riley as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Aric Rogokos as Nyrian invader (uncredited) * Irving Ross as former Borg drone (uncredited) * Shepard Ross as (uncredited) * as Socrates (uncredited) S * Joey Sakata as operations officer (uncredited) * Erica Samuel as Paxau Resort woman (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * Rainelle Saunders as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * Albie Selznick as the Tak Tak consul * S. Senda as fire handler (uncredited) * Paul Seymore as an Enaran soldier (uncredited) * Lydia Shiferaw as command division officer (uncredited) * Bob Shuttleworth as an alien prisoner (uncredited) * Deborah Stiles as command division officer (uncredited) * Lou Slaughter as command officer (uncredited) * David Lee Smith as Zahir * Jennifer Somers as Female science division officer (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as a Nyrian invader (uncredited) * L. Spears as Caribbean musician (uncredited) * Charles Spector as Talaxian officer 1 (uncredited) * Martin Squires as Paxau Resort man (uncredited) * Lewis R. Stegman as Thaddius Riker (uncredited) * Scott Strozier as Paxau Resort man (uncredited) T * Patricia Tallman as a Taresian woman (uncredited) * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * Michael Todd as Cooperative member (uncredited) * Shay Todd as Holowoman V * Joan Valentine as operations division officer (uncredited) W * Estel Eugene Walker as Nyrian invader (uncredited) * Doug Wilson as command officer (uncredited) Y * Kenny Yee as young Harry Kim (uncredited) * J. Yun as Paxau Resort man (uncredited) Category:Production lists VOY Season 3 Season 3 nl:VOY Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices